


Chat Noir The Composer

by piecesofseikatsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles in which Chat Noir puts his musical talent into good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Noir The Composer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU to The Mimeman episode.

"We better go up, Chat!" shouted Ladybug, tone urgent. "The Mimeman is up the Eiffel Tower!" 

The sharp screeching noise coming from the Eiffel Tower was almost like a reply to Ladybug's words to her partner. 

And yet, the black-clad superhero was murmuring something inaudible under his breath, green cat eyes gleaming with mischief. 

Ladybug recognized that very familiar look.

"Don't," Shaking her head, Ladybug warned. "No puns please. Leave them another time." After a short pause, she added, "Or maybe never." 

Chat smiled slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, bugaboo, BUT," his grin stretched wider when Paris' most-loved superheroine groaned. "This is not a pun." 

This time Ladybug tilted her head in unconcealed curiosity. Chat looked pleased with her reaction, then took a quick glance at her before clearing his throat. He proceeded to sing, 

"Eiffel tower is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down,  
Eiffel tower is falling down,  
My fair lady." 

Ladybug swore she thought she was going to lose her vision with Chat's pearly teeth shining in the bright sunlight. 

"Get it?" he asked excitedly, as if he were a small child. "My fair lady---" 

"Stop," she abruptly answered, flinging her yoyo to the iconic tower of the City of Love, where flirty cats which have an unhealthy obsession of blabbering nonsense reside. "We have a city to save." 

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Chat winked before wrapping a hand around her waist. "My fair lady, I mean." 

She permitted herself to stare into Chat's smug eyes before emitting an utterly unladylike snort. 

Ladybug had been so sure that her partner couldn't get even more gleeful than he had been. "Impressed?" he drawled, drawing his head near her. 

She laughed. "No, you stupid cat," she said, playfully pushing him away. "Come on, let's go." 

Ladybug hoped that Chat Noir didn't notice her lie as the both of them began skidding towards their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart yearns for more witty Ladynoir bantering in Season 2.


End file.
